Talk:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Major Removal The following was removed from the article by SuperFlash101 due to its being the wrong POV: Vanessa was born of the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his wife Charlene. After some amount of time, the two got divorced and Vanessa was left with Charlene. But, she is allowed to visit her father, though it appears she does not ever live with him, just visits for some long period of time frequently. Vanessa first appears in "The Magnificent Few", where Doofenshmirtz introduces her as his "assistant," though near the end of the episode dialogue reveals their real relationship ("This is the worst Bring Your Daughter to Work Day ever.") :In "I Scream, You Scream", Vanessa tries to convince her mother that Doofenshmirtz is the head of his own "evil" corporation and that a secret agent, Perry the Platypus foils Doofenshmirtz's plans each time (similar to how Candace tries to expose Phineas and Ferb's actions). Charlene thinks that Vanessa is overreacting. :She also appears in S'Winter when she shares a ski lift with Candace. Presumably this is one of the only times they meet(she also meets her "Hail Doofania!" where they see each other wearing their clothes, due to a mix-up at the dry cleaners) though she and Candace do a song in "I Scream, You Scream". :In Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together! she is upset at her father's lame party for her but the destruction of the building actually made it better for her. :In "Hail Doofania!" Vanessa, once again, tries to convince her mom that her dad is evil, similar to the way Candace tries to bust her brothers (she is even wearing Candace's clothes the whole time) but can't show her the proof because of a scheme of Phineas' and Ferb's that Perry inadvertantly thwarts. :Even though her Father is evil, and throws her lame parties, it is apparent that she still loves him. In the episode, "Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!", you can see that Dr. Doofenshmirtz really loves Vanessa. He has baby pictures of her on the wall, and tries to get the best party possible, and even asks Perry the Platypus for help! :She and Perry acknowledge each other but do not directly help or hurt each other in the Doofenshmirtz schemes. You may add it back in, but it must be in the correct POV. —Topher 00:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Last name If I'm not mistaken, Charlene called Vanessa this name in "I Scream, You Scream." Just putting this out first before I change it. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :You're not mistaken. Charlene did specifically say "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" in that episode. Thanks for catching that. I had forgotten she said that. — RRabbit42 01:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just realized it while reading the background information note. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:14, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes Flash, Charlene called Vanessa exactly as "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" cause she said "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, your father is not evil!" —M i 05:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Age It is true that in the show she gets a year older, but are we going to list every age every person is shown to be? Linda is shown to be several ages in the show, maybe we should only list the age of a person as they are currently in the show? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Fel is right, only post the current age of the character.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 06:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that we already do that, don't we? The Flash {talk} 15:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Do we? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I have no idea. —M i 05:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Until we see in an episode that takes place in a different year, we should go by all episodes taking place during the same 104-day summer vacation. For example, if Phineas were to say, "Candace, you remember when we carved your face into Mount Rushmore for your birthday last year?", then we would definitely be able to say that as of that new episode, Candace would be 16 years old. I would not expect this to happen until sometime in Season 4 or maybe even Season 5, depending on how many non-summer vacation days Dan and Swampy decide to cover. There's more than one day for Christmas vacation, then there's other holidays like Labor Day that could be counted as a vacation day. — RRabbit42 03:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :But didn't she have a birthday within those 104 days, or wait... was that Linda? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC)